Blocked Stars
by Dr Ukato
Summary: NaLu AU. Lucy is struggling with her fanfiction writing. Will Natsu be able to cheer her up?


**All similarities with actual websites, companies or in other way real life objects are completely incidental. I own nothing.**

 **The following story was ironically inspired by every author's worst nightmare. Writers Block.**

 **Without further ado i bring you.**

* * *

 **Blocked Star**

Lucy sat in her semi-dark dorm room, tapping away at her laptop.

Her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail which hung over her shoulder.

On the bed behind her laid her boyfriend of a year Natsu Dragneel.

"Luuucy. I'm booo-ooored." The pink-haired man whined.

Lucy swiftly moved her fingers across the keyboard, saving the open f*nfiction document. Too many times had she lost hours of work because her school's wi-fi would bug out without her noticing it. As result when she attempted to save she'd be met with the sight of her story having two thousand words less than expected.

"Well what do you want me to do about it? I'm trying to write here!"

Natsu merely responded with a confused look.

"No you're not. You're just watching cat videos and checking your F*cebook. I can see it over your shoulder."

Ignoring her stupid boyfriend, Lucy closed down her N*tflix, F*cebook and Tw*tter.

"So i'm easily distracted! I'm just not inspired right now!" Lucy huffed.

"Lucy… You haven't written a single word in the last four hours." Natsu deadpanned.

Lucy sighed and threw herself onto the bed next to her boyfriend. "I know. It's so stupid really! I have all these sentences, entire stories just waiting to be typed, I know exactly how it's supposed to be. But for some reason i just can't get myself to type."

Natsu chuckled and stroked Lucy's hair. "I get it. Can't say I understand it but I realize how frustrating it must be."

Lucy sighed but didn't make a move to stop Natsu's treatment as he moved on to rubbing her feet. His warm hands caressing her soft soles felt like heaven to the frustrated girl.

"I just don't know what to do. At this point i'd be happy to even write a hundred words a day just as to not become a complete failure." Lucy sighed.

"Lucy." Natsu said with his typical bright smile. "Don't call yourself a failure. You just need to stop trying to force it. Just let it happen." He continued as he moved on to massaging her calves.

"Remember when my MMA club signed me up for that tournament? I was so determined not to be a fail their expectations that i ended up over-working myself to the point where the only one i knocked out was myself."

Lucy giggled. Natsu had spent a week in hospital because of his torn muscles and another two at home without being allowed any form of exercise. His injuries was just that bad.

"- and then they put Gray in the tournament in my place. And of course that frosty bastard goes ahead and wins it all! That should be me right there on the gym wall holding a trophy!"

"Natsu you're losing me." Lucy sighed hoping her boyfriend would focus his energy on her legs rather than talking.

"Sorry. Point is, nothing good will come from trying to force things. Just take it at your own pace and the inspiration will come eventually." Natsu said as he finished working on her calves, his hands slowly moving up her body, towards one of her breasts.

Lucy decided to just lie back and enjoy it. He was right (surprisingly) nothing good would come from her trying to force a story.

She just had to be patient, inspiration always came when you least expected it to.

It wasn't like she could write anything about writers block anyway...

...

...

...

Or... maybe?

Like struck by lightning Lucy shot out of bed, pushing Natsu off her and running towards her laptop.

"W-what?" Natsu stuttered with a befuddled expression.

"Inspiration struck! Have to write it down before I forget!"

"B-but wait! We were kissing and-" Natsu began only to be interrupted by Lucy.

"Shut it, horndog! If I don't do this now I'll forget! Your libido can wait!" Lucy screamed as she pulled up a clean f*nfiction document and began typing away furiously.

 **(Two hours later)**

 _Taiga sat in her semi-dark dorm room, tapping away at her laptop._

 _Her brown hair was tied back into a ponytail which hung over her shoulder._

 _On the bed behind her laid her boyfriend of a year Ryuji Takasu._

"Well?! What do you think?" Lucy said her eyes practically twinkling with excitement.

"Eh... It's okay I guess?" Natsu hesitated, taken off guard by Lucy's excitement.

"Really?! Okay? I'll have you know that this was very difficult to write! It was a matter of analysing just what-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Natsu swooped in, silencing her with a kiss.

"Oh no! You're not starting one of your lectures again! I was patient and waited for you to finish typing! But now... " Natsu whispered, pulling at Lucy's clothes. "I'm going to have you be patient with me for a while, just think of this as me helping you with a different kind of inspiration." Natsu continued as he began kissing Lucy's neck, the woman moaning at his touch.

"Now then… I'm getting fired up… and i think you're too…" Natsu whispered as he pushed Lucy down onto the bed.

The rest is a whole different kind of story… But let it be said that Natsu succeeded in inspiring Lucy… more than once.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Before anything else i just want to point out that you just read a story from a writer struggling with writers block, who wrote a story about a writer struggling with writers block, writing a story about a writer struggling with writers block. WRITECEPTION!**

 **Also, yes i LOVE Toradora. Although they spent far too little time together if you ask me :-(**

 **If you're a fan and following my work i should point out that'll be trying to do NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) this year where'll (hopefully) be doing a huge fanfic so i might not be posting stuff during November. Although i will hopefully have a lot written afterwards!**

 **As always if you liked it feel free to leave a review. They really make my day brighter.**


End file.
